Aerodynamic Beats
by Kamikio
Summary: Sector 8, the human sector of the LEP are called for another mission. What are they to do when they discover the existence of these so called, personifications? And who is holding them hostage, and for what reason?


DISCLAIMER: Though my latest legal endevour led me on an adventure that involves objections, rights, an earring, several narrow escapes, 2 scoops of gelato, four hamsters, and a run in with the Chinese Mafia, Artemis Fowl and Axis Powers: Hetalia do not belong to me. Though I will keep trying...

((I got the idea for the island+cruise from a roleplay. But I stole with permission! I love this story to death, but I fail at writing. Please review, but don't be mean. Or I'll call the Chinese Mafia. Mwahahaha.))

"_...there were sections of his brain opening up that hadn't been used by humans for millennia. He also realized that humans must have had their own magic once, but had forgotten how to use it..."_

_10,000 years ago, two races coexisted on the Earth; Fairies and Humans. When the two went to war, both races were almost destroyed. The fairies had no options left to them but to retreat underground, drastically outnumbered by the humans. Unfortunately, when the fairies left so did all the humans' magic. Or so it appeared, as the human's maintained the odd phenomenon of Characters forming, the representatives of their ever varying groups, communities, and presently, countries. While the humans knew nothing of this, the fairies watched these Characters carefully; knowing what would happen if they were to disappear…_

_Now, 10,000 years later, it seems not all the humans' magic has been lost. 5 years ago, the now highly advanced fairy society, and their police force the LEP, has caught wind of 4 students living in America that still have the old powers that the humans used to share with the fairies. But instead of disposing of these 4 potentially dangerous humans, the LEP decides, after the Artemis Fowl incident which almost destroyed their whole existence, that having a group of humans on their side wasn't a bad idea. The LEP reveal themselves to the four: Karin, Ami, Garrett, and Tamaki. They formed Sector 8, a special LEP sector that dealt with undercover missions, too dangerous for the normal force. Alongside that, the LEP purposely transfer Artemis to the group's school, as to keep all their risky human connections in one place._

_After revealing themselves, in time, to Artemis the five humans seem to get tangled up in everything from the Russian Mafia to time travelling demons. But the teenagers weren't expecting something of this magnitude to occur..._

((This story is taking place in current times. In terms of Artemis Fowl, this is after the _Time Paradox_. Also, Artemis had not been missing for 3 years, only 10 months..))

Piece 1: The Island That Doesn't Exist

Arthur Kirkland, perhaps more widely called England, sat down in a dip between two mounds of sand. After searching the god forsaken island all day, this seemed to be the most secluded spot to survive the night. He stared into the sun, which was almost below the horizon, and sighed. Had it been only yesterday that they had all been on the cruise ship? And now they were all supposedly stranded on this island nobody had even heard of.

Although he hadn't run into any of the other's yet, England wasn't sure if he wanted to. He slipped into the sleeping bag that had been included in the small survival kit. _I couldn't do it. _He thought, referring to the letter that had been next to him, stating that he must fight his fellow nations. To the death. _Never. Not to anyone. Not even that bastard France._ England pulled at the tracking collar around his neck, the one thing that kept him from escaping for it would explode if he tried.

_But I do have something they didn't think of._ The Brit ducked his head into the sleeping bag and, praying that there were no microphones _inside_ the collar, twisted the small ring on his index finger until it clicked.

"Foaly," he barely whispered into the ring, which was actually a one way communication device. Completely secure, at least he hoped. It was only to be used in real emergencies. "Foaly, Kelp, anybody. Track the location of this message and send help immediately. But be careful, the place is bugged." He finished the message and twisted the ring back into place. England closed his eyes, hoping he could survive long enough for the fairies to help them…

The members of Sector 8, the LEP's secret human sector, stared at the two fairies in front of them with a mixture of confusion and irritation. They had been dragged from their home without any explanation to them or their families, and were currently sitting in a barely used aboveground station, hidden 25 yards underwater by stealth coverings.

The four were in varying degrees of grogginess, having been woken up at 5:00 am. Karin Harrison, a rather short girl with long, brown, almost auburn hair sighed. She didn't like the mornings. If she had it her way it would be illegal for anybody to be up before nine. She glanced at her fellow friends and officers. Ami Summers, a girl a bit taller than her, but less temperamental flicked her short, dark brown hair out of her eyes, a tell tale sign that she was angry.

Then there was Tamaki Carson, tall, lanky, and laid back. His black hair fell in his brown eyes, currently closed. The only thing he seemed worried about was getting some sleep. The only person who seemed more relaxed was Garrett (Millers) as usual wearing his bored expression, staring at a spot on the wall, peering out under the choppy dirty blond bangs hanging in his face.

Facing the four was LEP Commander Kelp, looking very grave, but refusing to speak until the two missing persons arrived. In the back, working on a code it seemed, was the LEP's technical assistant Foaly, a centaur. He whinnied "It's finished, Trouble. All mics and video on that island are now down. No need to thank me."

Commander Trouble Kelp glanced at Foaly. "Good, and that's Commander to you."

At that moment, cutting off Foaly's testy rebuke, the two formerly missing persons walked in the door; Artemis Fowl, following Captain Holly Short of LEPrecon.

"Well, now that we have everyone here, we can start." Kelp paused, looking at the humans in front of him warily. "Well Artemis, you know more about this then I do. Why don't you start?"

"Of course," said the Irish boy with a smile. "Well it seems the world is in danger again, if you don't mind me sounding so clichéd."

"What else is new?" stated Karin plainly, rolling her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for melodrama. "Get to the point."

"You want me to be blunt? Your countries have been captured." Artemis smirked at all of them, who now looked thoroughly confused.

"Artemis, this isn't the time for jokes!" said Holly, pushing the pale human out of the way. "What he means is, well… for each country there is a representation of its people, it's culture, what have you." Holly searched for words, attempting to tell the tale as fast as possible. "Think of it as a human character that shows exactly what that country is. These… people have always been around since the dawn of the human race. They interact with each other, and with normal citizens, not completely human but still tied to their nations, taking orders only from the official leader of the country."

"These people are more important then any of your races think, as they seem to be the only thing tying the citizens together. We've seen it in the past. If the representation disappears, the civilization is thrown into chaos."

Karin stared at the Captain. Oddly enough, this all seemed true. She never considered anything like this before, but it seemed right.

Artemis picked up, apparently over his bought of sarcasm. "Naturally the fairies kept tabs on these people, just in case something happened that could affect their own interests. It seems something has."

"Yesterday, oddly enough, after being invited on a cruise to an island that doesn't show on any records, the, shall we call them _personifications_, disappeared. Shortly after and odd message came in from one of the few the fairies have any contact with at all, a man named Arthur, representing England."

"So we traced the signal to a spot about 10 miles from here, where an island has seemed to of popped up out of nowhere." Said Kelp, now seeming to know what he was talking about. "What we want you all to do is investigate. We need you to find England, as he _is _called by us and the other, what was the word? Ah, personifications, and find out what is going on."

The four glanced at each other. From their expressions, Karin could see they did believe this rather fantastic tale, although they were a bit taken aback. The three had told the story very fast.

"So you're sending us into the field with no information aside from the word of a _personification_ that for all we know doesn't exist?" Tamaki looked concerned.

"I suppose we are. However, you will be armed," Kelp handed each of them a Neutrino 3000, which they put on their belts. All four of them had already donned their black jumpsuits, and had strapped a pair of wings to their backs, Foaly's latest design.

"Well then, let's go!" stated Karin, grabbing her helmet off the floor. She slid it on, pulling down the full face visor. The tale had been something that should have left them wanting more answers, but strangely enough Karin had none, and neither did Tamaki, Ami, or Garrett. The other's followed, all of them racing out the door. None of them were quite as concerned as they should be.

"Oh, and you four?"

"Yes?"

Kelp looked at them seriously. "I forgot to tell you. This man, England, he's been the one running your mission's for the last few years." Kelp shuffled his feet, looking slightly disappointed. "So, by meeting him, I suppose I'm no longer your commander."

Now this bit of information caught them off guard. Had they been receiving orders from someone they haven't even met?

Foaly poked his head outside, onto the small deck that poked above the waves. "Now, now. I'm sure the man could tell them himself! Now go, all of you! You're burning moonlight!" The centaur practically pushed them into the air. The group hovered in the air, shooting daggers at Foaly from behind their visors.

"Now wait just a minute!" shouted Ami, normally not the one to yell. "You can't expect us to not be affected by a piece of information like that, pony boy!"

"It will all make sense later, I swear."

And with that, Artemis, safe in the underwater station, activated the auto pilot on their wings, directing them to the island.

"You should be able to see it now," said Artemis over the communicator in Karin's helmet.

"I do." Stated Karin. And it was a sight to see. The moon overhead shed light on a fantastic island, with white sandy beaches, palm trees, and, what appeared to be, smoke.

"Those must be campfires." Ami seemed worried. "Is it just me or does the island look a bit-"

"Ominous?" interjected Garrett, speaking up for once. Karin silently agreed with him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something wasn't right about the island.

The group landed, almost silently. "This is where the signal came from. Look around, but be careful…" said Artemis. He began to worry. And when Artemis worried, things tended to be bad.

Karin walked carefully around the beach. It shouldn't be too hard to find him, should it?

_I wonder if he moved…_ she thought vaguely as 30 minutes of searching proved pointless.

Karin heard Tamaki over the radio. "Artemis, I don't know what kind of joke you're playing, but there is nobody here-"Tamaki suddenly stopped, listening.

Karin heard it too. They weren't alone. She whipped around, and Tamaki, Ami, and Garrett joined her.

A man appeared to be walking toward time, arms raised defensively. Karin placed her hand on the gun hanging off her hip.

Suddenly the figure relaxed, and ran towards them, alarming them even more.

"It's about time you showed up!" the man had reached him, and for the first time they could see him properly. He was fairly tall, blond, and with green eyes. He seemed young, maybe in his early twenties and was handsome. He spoke in very obvious accent.

_This must be England._ Thought Karin, but she wouldn't have doubted it for a second. Even had she not been looking for him, she would have known who he was instinctively.

Karin calmly removed her helmet, even if her comrades didn't seem to sure. She shook his hand. "You must be England. My name is Karin, of LEP Sector 8." She said this very seriously, but smiled. She looked at her friends. "Don't be so paranoid. It's fine." They removed their helmets as well, a gesture of peace.

"So what is the problem? Why are you all here?" Ami was the first to get to the point.

The grin slid off England's face, and he looked down. Back at the station, Holly, who had been watching the whole thing from the iris cams and mikes on the young humans, paled. She could tell by the man's expression that things were far worse than they had thought.

Before England could answer, another more familiar accent called from behind them.

"England! We found you! Finally, we've been looking everywhere!" The voice said, as Karin heard three more sets of footsteps coming up behind them.

---Well that's the end of the first chapter. I found it boring, but I have to get some explaining out of the way, right? Please tell me what you thought of it. It's confusing now, but it'll get better later. Promise! Chapter two on the way, unless nobody wants it…


End file.
